Unexpected Changes
by SE20
Summary: Someone's returning to town for Reba, with the intention of settling down and living happily ever after... but life's never that simple.
1. Unexpected Words

Chapter 1: Unexpected Words

It was a bright, clear September morning, and for once Reba had the house to herself. Cheyenne and Van were still living alone (long may it last), Jake was in Arizona on a school trip, and Kyra had decided to stay at college for the weekend. Reba remembered how hard it was to convince Kyra to go to college in the first place… now she was barely home at all. Her whole family were slowly migrating away from her.

But as Reba finished her chores and was finally able to sit down with her book, her ex husband and his new family in it's entirety announced their presence; bursting in through the front door and settling themselves around Reba on the sofas, leaving the door wide open in their wake.

Reba rolled her eyes and sighed as she heaved her protesting body off the sofa and went to shut the door, shaking her head at Barbara Jean, who has proceeded to put her feet up on the sofa and lie down straight across the seat that Reba had just vacated.

Closing the door quietly, Reba attempted to sneak upstairs unnoticed under the cover of the ridiculously loud conversations taking place in front of her, but she didn't even make it to the first stair before she was caught.

'Reba?' called Barbara Jean, looking around for her, 'don't you think we should have a party for my 1000th beanie baby? I want to invite 1000 people – one for every beanie baby, but Brock said no!' she whined.

Reba groaned and slowly turned to face the people clustered in her living room, a fake smile plastered on her face and her eyebrows raised comically.

'Barbara Jean, if you know a thousand people, I'm sure that inviting them to a beanie baby party will do nothing to change their opinion of you'. She squinted her eyes in an affectionate manner and headed to the kitchen to find some coffee… or something stronger.

'You see Brock! I told you it was a great idea! Reba always knows a good idea when she hears it and she thinks this is a good one! So…'

Thankfully the sound of the water boiling from the coffee machine started to block out Barbara Jean's tirade, and Reba let out a groan as she settled herself at the kitchen counter, rubbing her temples in an attempt to get her mind off Barbara Jean. All she'd wanted was a quiet evening, a glass of wine and maybe finishing off her book, being able to fall asleep in front of the TV. Couldn't she have 1 day a year to herself?

It turned out that 'the crazies' (as Reba so fondly referred to them as) stayed all afternoon. By 8 o'clock Reba was just about at breaking point. So much for falling asleep in front of the TV- with the migraine she had coming on she'd probably end up drinking half a bottle of wine and dragging herself to bed as soon as the family left.

She decided that was not the evening she had in mind, and that she could probably manage to salvage some of it if she could just get rid of everyone now…

'Look, guys, it's not that I don't appreciate y'all being here… well, actually I really don't but that's not what I'm tryin' to say-'

'You want us to go.' Brock said. It wasn't a question – he could see the strain of the day written on his ex – wife's face.

'Yeah – only I have to get dinner started and –'

'Reba, it's not a problem. Let's go guys!' Brock called and began moving his family towards the front door.

'But she'll be all alone!' cried Barbara Jean 'in this big house! …Alone!'

'I'll be fine Barbara Jean! I've been alone before!' she said, rolling her eyes then shooting a look at Brock. 'Thanks for that by the way' she said dryly.

'Yeah, yeah sure, c'mon everyone let's go!' Brock mumbled.

Reba opened the door to let them leave but was stopped from giving her usual sarcastic goodbye by the figure standing in the doorway. His hand was raised as if he had been about to knock when Reba had opened the door. She stood motionless; her brain couldn't work fast enough to fathom why he would be at her door now. Why now, after so long? Her mind was racing. What could he possibly want from her?

Seeing she was struggling, he decided to help her out. He took a step forward until they stood merely inches apart, with his sparkling eyes never leaving hers. She could feel his breath on her face. A small smile graced the edges of his lips as he finally got out the two words he had been waiting to say to her. The words she had been subconsciously waiting to hear for the past 3 years:

'I'm single.'

_Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first FanFic so any comments/ advice would be greatly appreciated! :))_


	2. Emotional Rollercoaster

Chapter 2: Emotional Rollercoaster

'Jack!' Reba breathed. Staring at him with wide eyes for a moment, her heart beating a hundred miles per hour, she quickly pulled him into a kiss. A mind-blowing, head spinning, breathtaking kiss. She hadn't meant to move so fast, but he invoked the kind of feelings in her that she hadn't felt for years – and there was no denying there were sparks…

They broke apart, breathing heavily, and she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly, turning her head to his ear.

'Please tell me you're not joking. I'm gonna be real embarrassed if you're joking.' She said softly, her tone serious.

'I'm telling you the complete truth.' He replied, pulling away from the embrace slowly and staring deeply into her eyes, searching for something that might make her believe him. 'I know it's going to be hard to trust me, especially after what I've put you through in the past, but I'm done with all that. I'm all yours.'

Reba could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes, a combination of fatigue and shock. She blinked slowly, trying to clear them. 'Oh', she said, at a loss for anything more substantial to say, so they kissed again, falling back against the door in each other's arms and causing it to close behind them with a bang.

The noise seemed to wake the couple's spectators from the open mouthed trance they had been in. They started to look around, fiddling nervously with their clothes, anything to take their minds off of what was taking place in front of them. Brock coughed slightly, making Reba jump and snap back to reality, detangling herself from Jack and stepping out from between him and the door to face her family. Brock was staring at her incredulously, eyebrows raised, shocked at what she had just initiated. Barbara Jean on the other hand was still staring at Jack in a kind of daze.

Reba bit her lip awkwardly before glancing around the room quickly and hurrying off in the direction of the kitchen. Once she was alone she started to pace, her mind racing at 100 miles per hour. What had she just done? That wasn't like her! She didn't just kiss men on her doorstep that she hadn't seen in years! What did he do to her to make her feel like that…? She had to admit, he was a great kisser... But that wasn't the point! He couldn't get away with that! He took advantage of her. He was purposely too close to her – he had practically pounced on her as soon as she had opened the door – it was no wonder she'd kissed him!

How did she even know that she could trust him anymore? First he had moved away, neglecting to call her for a year, then he had come back only for her to discover that he was married. No – she definitely couldn't trust him again. He shouldn't even be asking her to! It was too much for her to handle – she'd just have to tell him-

'Reba?' He interrupted her thoughts as came looking for her in the kitchen. 'Oh good, – I thought you'd left!'

'Left? Why would I have left, Jack? This is my house! You're the one who should be leaving! You don't just walk into someone's house and make them kiss you! What the heck were you thinking? It was so inappropriate! Especially in front of – oh God – Brock and Barbara Jean – I have to explain –'

She started to rush off again in the direction of the sitting room but Jack caught her arm and gently pulled her round to face him. 'Reba! Calm down. I sent Brock, Barbara Jean and the kid home.'

'You had no right to do that! This is my house and-'

Jack placed his hand firmly over her mouth, forcing her to stop talking. 'Honestly Reba, can we talk about this? You and I both know that we have something special. You could feel it – I know you could, which is why you're freaking out, right? You don't want to believe it because that means you'll risk getting hurt again; hurt by me, which I know I've done before… on more than one occasion…'

He stopped momentarily, too embarrassed to meet her eye. 'Look Reba, I know I've been a jerk, I really do know that, but I'm divorced now. I tried to make it work with Cheryl, honest to God I did, but we're just not meant for each other. I moved out of the house, bought my own place, even tried living on my own for a while… but all I could think about was you! You were driving me crazy and you weren't even anywhere near me! Reba – I really think we can make it work this time. I really, really like you, and I'm pretty sure that one day I could fall in love with you – I'm close enough as it is now! So… what do you say? Can I let you talk now without you yelling?' He sounded apprehensive.

Reba nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears and he let her go. She looked down at the floor, willing her tears to retreat- anything to prevent them from falling, but one escaped nonetheless. Half a sob escaped her lips as she looked up at him. 'Sorry, I… I'm not usually this emotional; I'm just real tired… 'The crazies' were here all day – it takes a toll you know…?' She gave him a small smile before returning her gaze to the ground. Jack waited, knowing that she was avoiding the subject but knowing that it was only a short time until-

'Ok. The truth is, I haven't heard anyone say anything like that to me in a very long time - probably since a couple of years before the divorce. Brock and I stopped talking completely for the majority of the last year, so we weren't really in a place for talking like that to each other. It just gave me a bit of a shock to be honest with you. I mean – you just turned up here, unannounced, expecting… Expecting what? What did you think would happen by you coming back here? What did you think I'd say?' She was starting to panic again. What was she thinking? 'Look Jack, you're right. I really like you too, I always have. And like everyone says, you are really, really good looking…' She blushed and looked up at him, smiling weakly. 'But, honestly? I really don't know if I can trust you. I've been used and walked over too many times Jack. Not just with you but… Look, even if you hadn't hurt me before I'd still be nervous. It's been a long time for me since I've been with anyone! But you did hurt me. Twice. And that's gonna take some time to get over. I don't know if I can just drop everything and run into your arms.'

'Reba I'm not asking you to do that. I understand, honestly I do. I'm willing to do anything you ask. How about we put the past behind us, just for tonight. We can just talk… like friends. Tell me about everything that's been going on in your life since I last left. Please Reba – let's just give tonight a chance and see what happens. You can decide what happens after that. If you still feel tomorrow that you want nothing to do with me then that's fine, I'll go. Just give me tonight. I really want to talk to you. More than anything I've missed your friendship. I used to love how-'

'Alright, alright don't get all mushy on me! You go sit down. I'll grab the wine.' They both smiled and she watched him leave the kitchen, finally letting her eyes wander…

_Thanks for reading everyone! And thank you so much for the reviews I had for last chapter. Hope you liked this one :)_


	3. Life's Full Of Wonderful Surprises

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 up a little sooner than expected! I'm trying to establish the story a little at the moment so I PROMISE it is going to get more interesting very soon - I have some VERY big things planned for Reba! :D Hope you enjoy...

...

Chapter 3: Life's Full of Wonderful Surprises

Reba and Jack stayed up all night talking; reminiscing and sharing everything they could think of. Reba couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. She was comfortable with him, and he wanted to know about her life and feelings for a change. Being so used to listening to everyone else's problems and stresses, Reba enjoyed the attention. Sure, she was the centre of her family, but only when anyone needed anything. No one ever stopped by just to ask her how she was or if she wanted to talk.

Finally sneaking a look at her watch, Reba realised it was after 1am already.

'Oh my gosh! Jack! It's past 1 o'clock! I can't believe we've been talking for… 7 hours!'

'Yeah, it's gotten pretty late. I'll call a cab.' He smiled at her and stood up slowly, as if he was trying to delay leaving for as long as possible.

'Thanks Jack. You can always stay on the couch if you want…?'

'Thanks for the offer but I'll pass – don't want to give Barbara Jean more to gossip about when she bursts in tomorrow morning.' He smiled again, making her feel warm and wanted. He had been such a gentleman tonight and she'd loved every minute of it.

'Hey, Jack.' She caught his arm as he turned to use the phone and pulled him back around to face her. 'Would you… do you think...' She cleared her throat and looked at her feet hesitantly, blushing more than she would have liked. 'What would you say if-'

'Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?' Jack finished, smiling smugly at the instant effect he had had on her. It was almost too easy.

Reba blushed even harder, giggling slightly. 'I'd love to. Thank you.' She finally brought her head up and met his eyes with hers.

'You know, this is almost too perfect. It's surreal. I was completely alone a few hours ago, then you turn up out of the blue and-'

He stopped her talking with a short, sweet kiss. Usually she would have been angry that someone had cut her off, but the kiss was just… so… good… She shook her head to clear her mind.

'Er, what was I sayin'?' She grinned at him.

'I can't remember, but my taxi's here. I'll pick you up at 8?'

'Sure.'

'Wear something sexy.' He grinned and kissed her again, longer this time, before crossing the living room to the front door, glancing behind at her again before he left.

She sighed, exhaling slowly. He was really something else. She'd just about given up with her love life, but life was full of wonderful surprises, and this one was more wonderful than most. Reba sat back on the couch, falling into the cushions and into a peaceful sleep instantly.

...

Just as planned, Barbara Jean burst through the front door at half past seven the next morning.

'Reeebaaaaaa!' She yelled hysterically as she ran in.

Reba jumped at the noise, rolling straight off the sofa and onto the floor. She groaned, holding her head as she stood up, slowly.

'Urgh, Barbara Jean was that necessary? Couldn't you have come over at… I don't know, midday? And would you PLEASE learn to KNOCK!' She nearly yelled, her voice getting louder after every word.

'Because I was too excited! I have got to know what happened last night! Well, to be honest I can probably make a pretty accurate guess… 2 empty bottles of wine on the table, 2 empty wine glasses, ruffled clothes, sleeping on the couch… Someone got busy last night!'

'Barbara Jean! Please! Jack and I haven't seen each other in years – I wasn't just going to pounce on him!'

'That's not what it looked like to me last night…' Barbara Jean mumbled, raising her eyebrows at her best friend's ridiculous logic.

'Okay, okay, yeah I should've seen that coming. But honestly, Barbara Jean, we just talked!' Reba had turned bright red at the suggestion her friend had made, and was very conscious of it. She rolled her eyes and half ran towards the kitchen, desperate for a cup of coffee. Maybe that'd help her think straight.

Barbara Jean followed her to the kitchen counter. 'Sooo…?' She asked, smirking at Reba.

Reba sighed and slammed the door of the cupboard she had retrieved a mug from. 'So what Barbara Jean? Let's not play games. It's very early and I went to bed very late last night… this morning…'

Barbara Jean ignored her. 'Sooo, are you seeing Dr Hunky again?' She grinned, almost jumping up and down on her chair with excitement.

'As much as it's **none of your business**' Reba chastised, raising her voice slightly, 'I am. Yes. He's picking me up at 8.' She smiled subconsciously at the thought.

'8? As in 8 o'clock tonight?' Barbara Jean asked, shocked.

'Yes.'

'Oh my gosh! Reba we have so much to do! We have to go shopping! You'll need a new dress, some shoes, a purse, obviously, that matches. We need to fix your hair and makeup. I'm gonna call Cheyenne, she'll help. Plus she knows the guy at the spa who'll get us great discounts on bikini waxes-'

'Woah, woah, woah! Way too early to be talking about bikini waxes! In fact, it's always too early to have that discussion with you. Got it? There is no WAY I am EVER going to have that conversation with you! Out!'

'But Reba! A 50% discount!' Barbara Jean whined.

'I said get out! Tangerine!' Reba yelled at her, willing her heart rate to go down. The last thing she needed now was for her blood pressure to get too high again and land her in hospital before her date.

Thankfully, Barbara Jean left without another word, but obviously called Cheyenne as soon as she left. Reba was on the phone with her daughter for the next 3 hours trying to convince her that she didn't need to come round and that she had been on dates before, thank you very much. So much for keeping her blood pressure down…

...

The doorbell rang at exactly 8 o'clock that night and Reba stood waiting to open it. She had her hair straightened and clipped up, exposing her back, with a few strands left out at the front, framing her face. She wore very little makeup, but her lips were glossed and shiny, and attention was drawn mostly to her eyes; they were a smoky black, perfectly outlining the almond shape of her eyes, and highlighted by a silver liner.

Her top was a gorgeous deep, purple satin halter-neck with a plunging (yet modest enough) neckline and black beads in the centre of the chest. It was paired with flared black dress trousers and patent black court shoes. As much as she disliked heels, Reba had decided that this was a special occasion, and had gone out especially that afternoon to find an extra special pair. She regretted that decision as soon as she had put them on 10 minutes ago.

She yanked open the door almost too enthusiastically, and was met by a dozen cream roses right in her face. They were stunning, although she was sure that Jack knew she was allergic to roses… Of course he didn't – that's why he brought them. Why would he bring roses if he knew she was allergic? They were beautiful, though.

'Hi', said Reba, smiling sweetly and taking the roses from him.

'Hi', replied Jack. 'Long time no see.' He raised an eyebrow smoothly, making Reba giggle and blush as if she were fifteen again.

'Those for me?' She waited for his nod before continuing. 'They're beautiful. I'll put them in water. Would you like to come in for a minute?' She didn't want to ruin the moment now by telling him she was allergic to his flowers, so she kept quiet for the time being.

'It's fine I'll wait here.' He said, not moving a muscle.

'Oh, okay, umm – I'll be quick then!' Slightly puzzled, Reba turned to race into the kitchen and dispose of the flowers that were making her nose itch already, but he stopped her mid way.

'Reba?'

She stopped. 'Yes?' She asked, expectantly.

'You look stunning'. She grinned showing her bright white teeth and making her eyes sparkle even more.

'Thanks. Where are we going tonight, by the way? I didn't quite know what to wear…' She suddenly hoped she wouldn't have to change. Hopefully they weren't going anywhere too fancy…

'Picnic in the park.' Jack replied, smiling lovingly back at her. 'I brought orange chicken.'


	4. It's Not Just Her Is It?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Worked really hard to get it up for Reba's birthday but I've done it so... Happy Birthday Reba! haha Thanks again to Nellie for editing this and helping me make it less... English! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: It's not just her… is it?

Reba and Jack had been dating now for 4 months. Their first date had been really incredible (after the incident with the roses). He had taken her to a park a few miles away that she had never visited before, and he had decorated the trees with fairy lights and the grass was lit up by cream coloured candles scattered over the ground. Reba thought it was a little dangerous to have all those open flames amongst the trees, but she kept her mouth shut. After all, the effect took her breath away. After a meal of orange chicken, just as promised, they lay on the grass drinking the champagne Jack had bought, looking up at the stars. It was one of the most romantic nights of Reba's life, and she had much more fun than she had imagined.

She had forgotten how much she and Jack had in common; they could talk for hours without a moment of awkwardness or it being uncomfortable – it was just easy… natural.

Like a true gentleman, Jack had dropped her back at her house before midnight (Van's given curfew) and left her at the front door. The only thing she was disappointed in was that he hadn't opened her door for her. Brock had always done that. He still did it now and they'd been divorced for 6 years. She told herself she was being paranoid and met him at her front door, where they had said goodnight and she had gone inside after his wandering hands had started to wander a little too far…

Now they'd been dating for 4 months and every date had been just as magical as that first one. Every time Jack picked Reba up she expected him to do something normal, something that couldn't top the date before, but each time he surprised her. Last week he'd blindfolded her and they ended up at the airport, where he flew her to Nashville for the weekend. He hadn't enjoyed it quite as much as she had, but Reba thought it was sweet that he went to all that effort just for her. He knew how much she loved country music, and she had only ever been to Nashville once before when she was child.

Their next date had been scheduled for tonight, but with her head hanging over the toilet seat, vomiting for the 5th time that day, she really didn't think she'd be up for it. So she called Jack. Maybe he'd just come round and hold her hair or rub her back for her; the small things people do when they're in a relationship and nearing the 'I love you' stage.

Jack picked up the phone on the last ring.

'Hi Reba.'

'Hey Jack.' Reba managed, speaking softly in an attempt to rid herself of her deadly headache.

'What's up Reba? You're not sounding too good!' She winced at his loud voice and held the phone a little way away from her ear until she was sure he had finished.

'I – er, – I've been vomiting all day. I'm not sure it would be the best idea for you to come round right now. I feel really – oh Lord -' She tossed the phone to the side as she dry heaved for a few minutes, her body shaking with the effort.

Once the nausea had subsided for the moment she mustered up the energy to crawl back to the phone, which had lodged itself under the bath.

'Urgh, sorry about that Jack.' She said, weakly.

'That's alright - football's on anyway. Fantastic bit of tackling just then!' He replied, evidently oblivious to her feeble state.

'Oh, ok then. Um, as I was saying, I'm not feeling so good so you really shouldn't come round to be honest. Don't want you to catch anything. I mean… unless you really do still want to come round?' She asked, hopefully. She didn't like being alone anymore. She had been alone for 6 years and that was long enough to last her a lifetime.

'Nah, you're right. I'm working this week so it would be stupid to catch something now. I'll see you next week though, ok? If you're still ill next Saturday night, text me babe, ok? See you later honey.' And he was gone. Great, Reba thought, alone. She fell asleep on the floor in front of the toilet half an hour later, the phone clutched protectively to her chest.

It was the phone that woke her not even two hours later. She jerked awake, her hand finding its way straight to her head as she groaned and answered the phone simultaneously.

'Ugh – hello?' She sounded pathetic and she knew it, but there wasn't exactly much she could do about that.

'Reba? Is that you? What's wrong?' It was Brock. Worried and over protective in a weird for an ex-husband type of way, but it made her smile nonetheless.

'Yeah it's me. I'm just not feeling too good is all – what did you want Brock?'

'Reba, you sound awful! Is Jack there?' She heard something in his voice… jealousy, maybe? She ignored it.

'No – he didn't want to get sick, he has to work next week…' She trailed off and placed her forehead against the cold tiles on the bathroom wall, he knew what she was getting at.

'I'll be right over.' Brock had hung up before she could convince him not to.

Brock couldn't believe Jack wasn't there for her. He could tell when Reba was sick immediately, and it didn't happen often, but once she was sick, she usually got really sick. She shouldn't be alone at a time like that. Jake was staying at his house with Barbara Jean, so with no one else around he needed to know for himself that she was okay. After all – she was always going to deny it. She was just too stubborn sometimes.

He grabbed his coat and raced across the street, not bothering to tell Barbara Jean where he was going – she'd only insist on going instead. He let himself in and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Knowing her she'd be in the bathroom, but he didn't want to call out and make her head worse, she had been practically whispering on the phone.

He knocked softly on her bedroom door to alert her of his presence before opening it slowly. There was no sign of her there so he crossed the room to her en suite.

'Knew it.' He whispered to himself, smiling at the redhead who had fallen back asleep against the wall next to the toilet.

Reba honestly looked awful: she was pale and her hair was scraped up at the top of her head. As she slept she shook slightly, probably from low blood sugars from vomiting up her food all day long. How could Jack honestly leave her like this? He couldn't wrap his head around that.

He gently scooped her up into his arms and lay her on her bed, tucking her in softly. She stirred, opening her eyes a little and frowning.

'Brock?' She was confused. How did she get into bed?

'Shhhh, Reba, you're ok. I've put the bin next to your bed if you need to be sick. I'll be downstairs getting you some water and crackers. Have you eaten anything today?' Reba shook her head. 'Ok, I'll be back in a second. You just need to eat something, you're shaking.'

Reba looked down at her hands, finding he was right.

'Thanks Brock.' She took the crackers a minute later when he returned. 'You can go home now, I'll be fine.' She gave him a small smile, but it looked more like a grimace to Brock.

'Oh no you don't. Remember when we were first married and you convinced me you were fine? I seem to remember we ended up in the emergency room once I got home and found you.' He raised his eyebrows at her as she avoided his gaze, embarrassed at her stubbornness. 'Well I'm not going to let that happen again. And if Jack's not here, I'll stay. I'll take the week off work if I have to. Barbara Jean will understand, she'd probably watch you while you slept given half a chance. So don't worry about anything. You just sleep and focus on getting better.'

Reba tried to come up with a reason why he shouldn't. It was inappropriate, it was awkward, it was… In the end she just bit her tongue and smiled at Brock. It was sweet of him.

'Thanks Brock.'

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think or what you'd like to happen!

Sacha


End file.
